


【神亚】229夜妄想

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: *复健短打*元帅生日快乐！！！呜呜呜呜准备时间还是太短了只能写出这么点东西对不起呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……*不会写神亚了救命
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	【神亚】229夜妄想

**Author's Note:**

> *复健短打
> 
> *元帅生日快乐！！！呜呜呜呜准备时间还是太短了只能写出这么点东西对不起呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……
> 
> *不会写神亚了救命

他们的每次重逢都如同第一次见面那般刀剑相向，充满惊奇感和硝烟味，只是当时亚连·沃克的左手还没进化出枪炮乃至后来的神之道化和退魔剑，而且那还是他初次暴露在黑之教团的面前，懵懵懂懂的，最后便成了神田优单向的六幻压制。

在江户的会师是多方面的巧合汇聚而成，他走出挡住千年伯爵的那击，然后在迷雾中凭着战斗直觉接下那记劈砍。

这也许应当被称为必然，无论是教团的命令或是众所周知的千年公的阴谋，都注定了他们会在这片岛国内相逢。

后来呢。

那场由科姆维他命D导致的真·黑教团毁灭事件间接又或是直接让他们亲近起来，亚连原以为自己能跟这个不解风情的一刀平相处得和平些，但公开第14任这个秘密后他分明感觉到神田浑身都在散发不满。

每个人都会有自己的秘密。亚连想。他有，神田也有——当初在方舟里问关于纹身的事情时神田的躲避不加掩饰——所以一刀平这个态度简直莫名其妙。

但他又能够理解这份排斥源于何处：不被告知，便认为不被信任。要是换做自己被这么对待确实会很不爽。

知道太多的话，跟自己牵连太多的话，总有一天就再也没法与这场旷日持久的战争脱离关系的了。

亚连不知道仅仅离别了一个早上后再见面算不算重逢，时间明明只有那么短，几个小时而已，连天空的颜色都没来得及变成暮光，可当神田拉开雕塑马车的帘子时他却觉得恍如隔世。

他体内的诺亚因子沸腾活跃，涅亚·坎贝尔的意识方才沉睡，但亚连清楚对方随时都可以醒来。他是混乱的，哪怕现在还能在一片混沌中听见乔尼的呼唤从而夺回身体的控制权，那下一次、下下次还可以吗？他的回答是肯定的，可又能顺利做到吗？

他不知道。所以才会不断催促神田回教团。

人生真是无常，没多久前他还在帮助对方脱离北美分部逃到了渺无人烟的马铁鲁，此刻却变成了需要庇护的逃亡者。

亚连想，他始终是要沿着自己的路一直走下去的，就算清醒的时间越来越短，只要睁开这双眼睛时的人是亚连·沃克，那都会努力推进自己前进的行程。在这段艰难的旅途上，蒂姆甘比会解决他与生俱来的路痴属性，乔尼会不厌其烦地一遍遍把他从涅亚的禁锢中拉扯出来。

而神田优，会在亚连·沃克不再是亚连·沃克的时候，杀掉他。

一种意外的安心感。亚连舒了口气，但触碰那个装满金色粉末的瓶子时手指仍然止不住颤抖，那可是蒂姆甘比啊，一路陪着他的蒂姆甘比啊。

下一个会是谁？

他望了整理着随身包的乔尼一眼，又想到刚刚救下自己（涅亚）的林克，最后还是把视线投向前方的神田。

在被对方察觉之前，亚连闭上了眼睛暂且休息一番。

他不愿思考下去。

FIN.


End file.
